Golden Company
The Golden Company was founded by Aegor Rivers, called "Bittersteel", a legitimized bastard of King Aegon IV Targaryen, after he fled Westeros with the younger sons of Daemon I Blackfyre at the end of the First Blackfyre Rebellion. When Aegor saw all the exiled lords and knights signing on with other sellsword companies, such as the Ragged Standard or the Maiden's Men, and saw the support of House Blackfyre ebbing away, he created his own sellsword company 212 AC. Since then they have fought mainly in the Disputed Lands.'' '' The Golden Company's reputation was quickly established when Qohor refused to honor the contract it had made. The sellswords of the Golden Company sacked Qohor as an answer to Qohor's refusal. The Golden Company is said to be made up of exiles and the sons of exiles. The Golden Company were once headed by Maelys the Monstrous, believed to be the last of the Blackfyre Pretenders. Daemon Blackfyre, a cousin to Maelys, fought him over command of the Golden Company. Maelys killed Daemon by twisting his head until it was torn from his shoulders. During the War of the Ninepenny Kings, Ser Barristan Selmy cut a bloody path though the Golden Company's ranks to slay Maelys in single combat. In the present day, The Golden Company has made camp in the disupted lands near Tyrosh. They prepare for their return to Westeros. This time they plan on staying. Only time will tell if the company has what it takes to take over Westeros.'' Military Strength A total of ten thousand men, all battle hardened veterans. A partial breakdown; 500 knights, each having three horses. 500 squires, each having one horse. 30 war elephants. 1,000 archers, a third of these archers are listed as crossbowmen while another third are said to be using double-curved horn-and-sinew bows of the east. The final part of the archers consist of men with Westerosi blood who use big yew long bows, and fifty summer islanders using great bows of golden heart. Diplomatic Affairs Supporting Houses * House Thistle * House Tyde * House Mudd * House Peake * House Mandrake Hostile Houses * House Targaryen Notable Members Commanders * Captain General Addam Thristle * Pay Master Tristifer Mandrake * Spy Master Arthur Yronwood * Captain Balon Hightower * Captain Vogarro Rall * Siege Master Jaxar Massy Knights * Ser Tymeon Farring * Ser Dorian Storm * Ser Eldon Swygert * Ser Lyn Longleaf * Ser Michael Windpass * Ser Alaric the Andal * Ser Eon Ruthermont * Ser Bors Blanetree * Ser Lyman Blanetree * Ser Raemond Celtigar * Ser Gillam of Little Dosk * Ser William Tyde * Ser Rowan Tyde * Ser Franklyn Mandrake * Ser Jon 'Old Jon' Mudd * Ser Harry 'Homeless Harry' Strickland * Ser Fredrik Grimm * Ser Maekar Mertyns Non Knights * Wylis Whiteshield * Torgold Pyke * Willum Slate * The Old Bear * Percival Mandrake * Falia Mandrake * Errio Featherfoot Squires and Young Folk * Young Jon Mudd, aged 17 * Laswell Peake, aged 18 * Torman Peake, aged 17 * Pykewood Peake, aged 15 * Marq Mandrake, aged 9 * Leo Longleaf, aged 8 * Haerys Celtigar, aged 12 * Jeremy Grimm, aged 13 * Elijah Grimm, aged 13Category:A World of Ice and Fire Category:Golden Company Category:Organization